


Persona Head-cannon collection

by Danganrose



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganrose/pseuds/Danganrose
Summary: A collection of our favorite phantom thieves (and sometimes mishima)  in relationships/ headcannons with our reader





	1. Chapter 1- Fem! s/o feeling unworthy when seeing the boys hang out with other females

**Author's Note:**

> These are all from the blog Phantom-thieves-imagines on tumblr ~ Go check it out

**Akira Kurusu:**

  * You loved Makoto with all your heart. She was caring for you and was there, female to female whenever you needed to talk. 
  * Yet the fact that she seemed to be better in every aspect for your boyfriend drove a spear into your pride each time, guilt flushing over you each time afterwards.
  * Akira tackling her to save her from a pillar in Futaba’s palace (She was about to die you fucking bitch and you’re jealous over that?)
  * Or him helping her out as the student council president, (She’s busy and  _you_ certainly aren’t as useful as her)
  * The dark thoughts even crept as far as wondering if she could please him better in bed. How she’d use her mouth and-
  * Needless to say these thoughts made your more angry with yourself than anything.
  * When Akira found out well…he wasn’t happy.
  * You don’t think you’ve ever seen him look so…disgruntled. He’s asking if he didn’t show you enough love or attention or if he wasn’t acting the best he could, all of which you insisted wasn’t the problem.
  * He’s constantly telling you that he adores you, that he wouldn’t want anyone, anyone else but you.
  * To prove it, he drags you up to his bed and presses you tightly against the sheets, with a ferocity and purpose that wasn’t present before.
  * He kisses along your jaw, gripping you close to him as he whispers.
  * “Let me  _show you_  how much I love you.”



**Ryuji Sakamoto:**

  * Of course with how much Ann and Ryuji were around each-other, either in each-others faces or just the fact their lightweight personalities floated with one another, you were jealous of how close the two were. 
  * If the definition of ‘close was 50% of the time chewing the other one out
  * But when they did get along, they clicked so naturally, Ann waving him/ flipping him off as he tried to look up her skirt as she was stretched across the bench of Akira’s room. Late night talks in Hawaii, both seeming comfortable with the other sharing the same sleeping area. 
  * And Ann was beautiful, beautiful. For fucks sake she could get any guy (at least for a one night stand) because of her looks.
  * You were positive Ryuji would just fuck her if she asked.
  * Annnnd then you realized as he stopped eating his bowl of noodles that you said that last part out loud.
  * He drops his entire bowl, enraged, or, passionate?
  * “What the eff?! I’d never babe! I’m in a relationship with you aint I!?”
  * “So you don’t deny that you’d uh…have sexual intercourse with her?”
  * He wrinkled his nose, “Dude she’s hot yeah, attractive, I find a lot of girls attractive.” Ah here it goes, you really were right all along- “But _I love you_.”
  * “…huh- but-”
  * “I’m sure you are not just attracted to me, I’m sure you find a lot of guys, girls, whatever- hot! It’s just the same for me!” He wiped his mouth, “What I mean is- yeah there’s a lot of girls but you’re the one I love. The diamond that shines the prettiest. And I’d never wanna do anything with another person, especially when I’ve got you.”
  * And just like that Ryuji has just said the most sweetest thing to you without realizing, take pictures because it won’t happen again. You gape at him for a few seconds.
  * “What did I…say somethin wrong?”
  * You pull him in quickly for a fast and strong and rough kiss, which he gets into, gripping the back of your head in the middle of a beef bowl shop.
  * “Guess I said all the right things.”



**Yusuke Kitagawa:**

  * With him always talking about the beauty of the human body, wanting to still paint Ann nude, or just talking about how ‘all women are his type’
  * Yeah hard to wonder why you’d ever feel like you’re less than average.
  * You didn’t bring it up with him at first, not wanting to bring it up at all because you didn’t want him to get caught up with your concerns.
  * It was an endless unhealthy cycle of growing rigid around him, then making excuses to not hang out with him and when you did feel more uncomfortable and avoid him less.
  * He was so clueless he eventually talked to Futaba about it.
  * “I believe s/o is slowly getting sick.” he murmured as she mashed the plastic buttons on her controller. 
  * “Why do you say that?” she mumbles back.
  * “They’re always unavailable when I ask for us to hang out and when I’m with them she always seem distant whenever we do hang out.”
  * “Do you think maybe it’s because of how much you talk about the other girls.”
  * He blinks, confused, “Why would she feel bad about that?”
  * Futaba put down her controller “Oh Inari.”
  * And thus started an hour long argument about Futaba telling him that talking about nude women with his girlfriend would make them uncomfortable.  
  * Later on that week Yusuke confronted you.
  * “S/o. I have to talk to you?”
  * “Um, sure?”
  * He gets straight to the point- telling you that he knows about your self esteem issues and all that.
  * He apologizes for running his mouth about….his artistic point of view. 
  * He never intended to hurt you or to make you feel any less than what he thinks you are.
  * “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve met, mentally and physically, and that’s why I,  ~~a beautiful person~~ , are dating and love you.”
  * He offers to make it up to you by hanging out with your more and praising you more  ~~and also offering to paint you nude.~~



**Goro Akechi:**

  * As a famous high school detective he’s constantly surrounded by media outlets and despite his hatred for it, he’s constantly asked about his love life and/ or asked about his opinion about other women.
  * With Akechi’s tendency to keep to himself and his fear of getting super close with people, it made you have doubts to say the least. 
  * You’d watch all of his interviews or sometimes if you were lucky, go to the recordings themselves, which he doesn’t like.
  * For the longest time you never knew why, you just always assumed that he didn’t want you being around because it threw him off his game or sometimes your mind went to worse places (he didn’t need you, he was cheating on you)
  * His fan girls make things hard, always screaming and blushing and approaching him at every opportunity it makes your stomach churn.
  * And he’s always so so nice to them, never turning someone down and being like the prince he always is, how he always treats you.
  * It just makes you wonder how you’re supposed to know he loves you when he treats everyone with the same amount of affection.
  * One day you had made dinner for the two of you, when you got a call from Akechi saying he had a few things to do, so he’d be home late and you shouldn’t wait up for him.
  * And so you ate alone, his words gnawing at you until he came home in the early morning.
  * You just had to ask him.
  * “Do you really need me.”
  * The look on his face is panicked at first, before he rubs it away. “Why would you say that.”
  * “It just…feels like you could like anyone,  _anyone_. I know I’m not nearly the best you can do,  **so why**?”
  * He was tired and you felt guilty for keeping him up like this.
  * He kept it together at first, praising you and insisting with that fake smile that you were amazing.
  * “Don’t give me that shit- don’t tell me what you’re trained to do.”
  * His smile fell apart, like glass shattering and you felt horrible, but kept going.
  * “I want to know what you’re really feeling Akechi, I want to hear something that’s true and what your heart thinks- I don’t want you to always just be telling me what you think I want to hear, because I don’t.”
  * He rubbed his eyes, realeasing a shaky breath. He took your hands into his gloved ones, then thinking better he removed his gloves before taking your hands again.
  * “I need you, I need you more than I can possibly put into words or more than you can possibly imagine.” His eyes were glassy, his gaze downcast as he spoke quietly. “I never wanted you to view me as anything but perfection, I always wanted you to see me at my best and for you to feel like you’re the best.”
  * “You’re not forced to be anything around me, and I don’t want you feeling you’re forced to be with me if you want someone else.”
  * “No,” his voice strained and panicked. “I don’t want you to leave.”
  * “I won’t, so long as you want me.”
  * “I do want you, I want you more than I…” He trailed off, you released one of your hands to turn his face up to look at you.
  * “Akechi- I want truth. I want the ups and downs and the good and bad of this relationship, I want to know your sorrows so I can help you, .”
  * He nodded, a hiccup in his throat. “I love you, thank you.”
  * It will take time to peel behind the mask of Goro Akechi, a lot of time and patience and at the end it might all just be cut short because of Akechi’s actions.
  *  So make the most, and take every opportunity and don’t hesitate to believe, even himself, or a god doesn’t believe in him.  




	2. Akira with a Palace S/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will power.

  * Firstly: Akira was devastated that you had a palace
  * Secondly he was ready to tear up hell.
  * And that’s just what the phantom thieves sent out. 
  * Things proceeded as they usually would, cautiously, yet quickly going through the palace. Learning it’s secrets and mechanisms. 
  * It was a bit painful for him, seeing the one he loved so much and all the distorted thoughts they were having.
  * It was just supposed to be a routine day. Slowly chunking their way through your palace.
  * Well that’s how it should have been, until he realized one too many people got dragged in with them.
  * “Morgana!”
  * “I’m sorry! These paws are hard to work with!”
  * You looked stunned, looking to Akira for help.
  * Ah. 
  * He blinked back for a few seconds. Makoto trying to already help calm things down.
  * And then-
  * “Oh my, look who the cat  ~~quite literally~~ dragged in!~”
  * ‘Ah, oh shit this is probably bad.’ was his first thought.
  * They didn’t really know much about what happens when person sees their own shadow, only Futaba has really been the only case.
  * Your shadow paces around you, seeming to size you up.
  * The whole while you’re confused as to why(in this specific order); 
  * a: there’s a talking cat 
  * b: another you is talking to you
  * c:where the hell are you 
  * Your shadow takes advantage of your unawareness, and begins bombarding you with remarks, statements, etc.   
If it were someone like Ryuji, or even Mona, they’d already be fighting your berserk shadow.
  * But you’re different, and Akira can only stand there in shock as you talk down your shadow with such grit.
  * Your shadow seems to have calmed down somewhat, at least now it isn’t acting hostile.
  * “Dammmn! You just….effin talked to it like it was nothing!!” Ryuji blurts with his microphone-loud voice.
  * You shrug, trying to be humble but Akira can tell you enjoy the praise. 
  * “Not everything has to be solved by fighting.” 
  * Everyone seems to look specifically at Ryuji for which he calls them out upon 
  * A roaring voice interrupts the session, a large group of shadow are gathered. You flinch, seeming to notice a few… disliked faces in the crowd.
  * “Here.” your shadow extends it’s hand. “I’ll lend you my strength.”
  * You contemplate, before finally accepting it. 
  * And then, the awakening.
  * Akira hates to see you in pain as you hold your head, but he knows it’ll all be over quickly.
  * Blue flames lick your new outfit, a strong will emitting from you.
  * Your shadow smirks. “Don’t burn yourself with your own flames now!” It laughs, before dissipating into the air.
  * Everyone takes fighting position, Akira comes up behind you, the chains wrapping around the ground of your persona.
  * “’ _Not everything has to be solved by fighting_ ’.” He jesters.
  * You roll your eyes at him. “Key word being  _not_ everything.”
  * He nods, getting into position. “Let’s see what you can do,  _fighting_.”
  * And you smile, mask-less, “Same goes for you too.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> @Phantom-thieves-imagines  
> @v3-killing-harmony-imagines  
> Twitter:  
> Danganronparose


	3. Chapter 3- Yusuke x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke likes the rain

The frail boy sits quietly on the deck, mouth parted, thought he’d never notice it. He was supposed to be painting. Watercolor. But now the paint has gone dry, and his brush crusted, canvas half finished, leaving it with splotches of beautiful, translucent color and half of hard pigments of the canvas showing through. 

He had turned away from his work station, his hands dry from working with waters, paints, and more. They rested on his thighs as he knelt on the tatsumi floor, overlooking the backyard. 

It had been raining for a while now. The sound sounded almost like static to him now. Numbing his senses, the air smelt humid, and moist.  He stared at the trees, as the leaves shook with each drop of rain, he stared until  his vision unfocused and he saw nothing but a blur of colors. 

The rain has always found a way to hypnotize him, he’s been doing it for as long as he can remember. Maybe it’s because he found it harmonious, or maybe because he had no other noise to listen to but that. 

When it rains, he feels as if everything will be okay. The earth is recycling itself, reusing and replenishing everything of nutrients. It’s a day where all of mother nature can take it easy, and relax and be fed as much as it wants. 

On days where hunger crushes him to his soul, he’d listen to the rain, as a distraction, as a comfort. A way of therapy to heal him from the emotional scars his ‘father’ left behind. 

Yusuke was a beautiful work of art. Had that been cut and ruined deeply by someone, but in doing so, it brought out the best side of him, and people recolonized that.

But cuts are cuts, they bleed and sting, even if they appear to be nothing they can hurt more than a severe wound.

Sitting back here he could forget about it all. Who he is, what he has to do, he even forgets he’s still breathing and living sometimes. The rain works it’s magic 

He sighs, and swings his legs out from under him, planting them firmly on the ground, he rolls his neck around to stretch it while his hand cups the nape of his neck.

He continues to stretch out every muscle of his body, until the tingling in his feet subsides and blood continues to flow properly.

It’s days like this when he feels the most vulnerable. He isn’t the high-school artist, he isn’t the flamboyant painter, he’s just a little kid.

A little kid who confided in the rain.

He lays back. It’s dim in the room, he hasn’t bothered to turn on extra light. He’s fine with having the grey gloom seep into his soul, and listening to the rain pattering against the roof. His phone gives a buzz, he stretches out his long arm and scoops it up.

**One new message**

**From: S/o**

**Hey, Yusuke, are you ok? I….**

He sits up, paying more attention now as he opens up the message.

s/o: **Hey, Yusuke, are you ok? I just was…i dont know, worried?**

 He responds back.  **I am. Thank you. Just watching the rain.**

It’s not too long before he hears back.

s/o: **Painting and listening to the rain huh?**

**I’m actually in a bit of a rut now….or so they call it.**

S/o:  **Ahh…I guess even the best of artists get stuck sometimes**

**You flatter me.**

S/o:  **That’s my job.**

S/o:  **Need any company? To give you inspiration?**

S/o:  **Yeah no, I just wanna visit you.**

He sighs. He does want you over, he always wants you over…but right now he’s just….not feeling well…He just wants to sit alone in isolation for a while but at the same time he wants your affection. 

**Sure. Feel free.**

S/o:  **Yay~ I’ll be over in half an hour or so.**

**Sounds good.**

He tosses his phone aside, laying back, brushing the fringe out of his face.

“Ah, it’s stopped raining….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> @Phantom-thieves-imagines  
> @v3-killing-harmony-imagines  
> Twitter:  
> Danganronparose


	4. I need you (Goro Akechi x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere goro, what more is there to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 11th, 2018

It’s not exactly the best situation, you think, seeing Akechi looming above you.

He’s only had the strength to remove his coat and shoes, dropping his briefcase at the door before any resolve was broken and he instantly pounced on you. Attacking you with kisses and nibbles on your neck and jaw.  
He’s almost like a dog (he probably could be trained like one, you think) with how he acts. Wanting to be touching you, wanting to be near you, wanting your hands on him.

Cute little puppy.

Except this time the puppy is a big dog, who’s refusing to let you get off of the bed. 

“Goro I just want to get a drink-”

“Why want a drink when you’ve got me to quench your thirst?” He whispers into your ear, his knee slipping between your legs.

You shudder, which only lets Goro bite along your jaw.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this…at work, it’s torture.” He whispers, his hair falling out of place. Like hell he cares right now, when he’s got you under his arms.

“I appreciate it, but I’m looking for a more….well something that’s a…liquid…” the whole time his hands are running over your body. You’ve brought up the fact that you get conscious of it and he’s now made it a priority to pay as much love as he can to it every. Single. Day.

“I’m sure I can give you your ‘liquid’ as well.” He’s smirking this time, arms wrapping around you, pressing your chests together as close as they can get.

“You know  _that’s_ not what I mean at all.”

“Yes but it’s fun to act otherwise.” Biting your collar this time. You allow him, hand going to brush some hair away from his face. His eyes are an odd color. Almost a mix between red and brown, like a rusty blood color. Not the most pleasant image but you still love the way they are. Every part of Goro you love. His hair, his soft hands that he keeps covered with gloves constantly.

Speaking of gloves…

While he’s still blinking from you touching his forehead, you find one of his hands, delicately removing the glove. He shivers, your touches always seem to make him paralyzed somehow.

It doesn’t take much more effort to become the one in control again, Akechi practically on his knees, begging you to pet his hair, touch him, kiss him. His eyes are closed as you run a hand through his hair, mouth slightly parted in bliss. When you stop his eyes open, with a whimper of wanting more.

You indulge him, tilting his chin up to kiss him, a moan floods his mouth.

“I love you.” His arm snakes around your side, pulling himself up, he keeps going, pushing your hand aside and before you know it he’s above you again, pressing himself tightly down against you.

“I love this, I love  _you_.” He murmurs, unable to stop, his face is flushed red.

You place a hand on his collar. “Wait.” 

He whines, but does as you said. He wouldn’t dare go against his god after all.

“I want to give love to  _you_.” You murmur, pushing him so that he’s the one on his back.

He gulps, hair a mess again. “Whatever you desire…”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want this either, Goro.”

He just laughs at that, your mouth on  _his_ neck is what gets him to be quiet. 

“Please…” A quiet plea. “Please…keep doing that…”

“Doing what, Goro…”

“Putting your love on me, kissing me.” He groans.

“I can do more than just that, but only if you  _beg_.”

“Please s/o, I am begging.” his hands grip the sheets. “Please, I need you, I feel like I’m gonna die if I don’t have you…” He gasps, hips jolting up.

“Now now, don’t act hasty.”

He glares at you, which melts away when you kiss the corner of his eyes, his beautiful, odd eyes.  
He closes them, chest heaving. “I’m in your hands.


	5. Leather clenching soul chewing apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's hot.

Akira is doing something he’d never usually do- split up from the rest of the group in the met-averse.

You had been complaining about a headache, and now matter how many energy showers cast, herbs chewed or shots of cold coffee taken; your headache persisted. He was worried it might be something serious, and was considering calling off the mission for the day. However time was running short, and the deadline was fast approaching, so you stayed behind in the safe room, Futaba insuring your safety.

Still, Akira was not satisfied, so entrusting Makoto as the role of the leader, he headed back to you.

 _Joker! I don’t think they’ve moved from the safe room, at least I haven’t picked up anything. Still, be careful._ Futaba told him.

“Alright, thanks Oracle.” 

He listened outside the door to the safe room- nothing. He gripped the door handle and creaked it open. 

“Are you-”

His words were cut off cleanly as he saw you curled up in a chair, crying.

“S/o..?!” he cried, baffled. Dropping code-names. “What happened?” he rushed to your side in an instant.

Your mask was propped up at your hairline, wiping your eyes with your sleeves.

“Joker….I-i’m sorry…I-” you released a shaky breath. “I couldn’t hold it in any longer…that’s why I stayed behind…sorry….”

He quickly grabbed a chair, drawing it up close. “Don’t be sorry.” his thumb brushed the corner of your eye, wiping away tears. “What’s the matter…?”

“I just…” you bit your lip, breaking eye contact. “Don’t feel good…”  
“What don’t you feel good about?”  
“Being, you um…partner.” A broken laugh made it’s way out. “It’s stupid. I know.”

“It isn’t stupid.” He took hold of your hand. “I love you. I adore you and cherish you dearly, don’t even  _try_ to say that you aren’t good enough, because you are more than enough.”

“It’s not just, romantic wise but…battle wise as well. You’re amazing Akira. You have like, every single persona imaginable up your sleeve. You’re thoughtful and care about the team- about  _me so much._  It just makes me feel…worthless.” You sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love you. I love you more than I love myself- I just- sorry, I just feel like I’m always a let down. You could do so much better.”

“ _Stop.”_ Akira frowned with how he started, then took a few steps back and retraced his thought process. “The thing that makes a team good isn’t just it’s leader- it’s the people in it- yourself, Skull, Panther, Mona- it’s the combined effort of everyone that makes a team strong. That includes  _you_. You’re part of the reason the team works so well, everyone is.”

A moment, so he could take a breath before continuing.

“S/o. I don’t date people just because I can. I wouldn’t date someone if I think I could do better- I don’t believe in that.” 

“…I…I’m sorry-” More tears in your eyes- shame in them. “I know that I’m sounding like-”

“It’s  _okay_.” Akira drew you into your arms. He was tightly holding you to steady not only you but himself. “It’s okay s/o, it’s  _alright_ to think that. It’s alright to feel bad about yourself- don’t be shamed by it” his voice sounded one note away from cracking. His mouth was so close to your ear that you could practically hear the bob of his adam’s apple. There was a tune to his breathing that made him sound one step away from bursting to tears himself. 

“I love you, Akira Kurusu.” Fresh tears spilling over your face, as you clung to the back of his black jacket. 

The sides of his mask scratched your scalp, he held onto your back so tightly that the leather in his gloves squeezed.“I love you too, s/o.” he whispered. So much raw emotion filling them that nothing more needed to be said.

You two stayed like that until the tears had tried from your cheeks. The hiccups in Akira’s breathing evened out, he relaxed his hands and busied them with tracing patterns on your back.

“We should catch up with the others.” he finally said, getting to his feet. He kept his hands clasping yours, not wanting to let a part of you go.

“Yeah.” You nodded, standing up after him.

He leaned in, and you two kissed. Your body instantly melting at his touch, falling into the same pattern that you know oh-so-well. His other hand curls around your back, supporting your trembling legs.

It’s short, which is probably for the best, as he slides your mask back into place. 

“Ready to go, partner?” He smirks, offering you his hand again.

You accept it, kissing the clasped hands.“You know I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen into drv3 more than persona and at this point im forcing myself to write for p5 and such, shame


	6. Morning (Goro Akechi x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro hates his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Goro's birthday, enjoy

“Hey.”

He awoke to a tap at his nose, blearily he pulled his eyes open, light from the morning sun’s rays were seeping in through the blinds of his apartment. Puffs of dust fluff up as you shift to lay closer to him, leaning on your elbows and hands to your chin. Usually there wouldn’t be any dust, with how little he used the small apartment but your pretense had force life into the area whether it wanted it or not, it made the whole place feel more like a home to him.

“Morning, glory.” You whispered softly, smiling and brushing his bead-head down.

He attempted to shoo your hand away- he hates looking unpleasant in front of your especially when drool is dried to his chin and morning breath clings to his mouth. “Nn, morning.”

You persist, sliding your upper half of your body on his chest. “Do you know what day it is?”

He’ll never get used to this, he thinks, hesitantly wrapping an arm around your back. Waking up to someone, someone who claimed they loved him. It was happiness, it was waking up to hope. 

A frown tugs at his lips, creasing his forehead. He whispers, throat unused to talking- “I’m not sure? Should I know?”

Now it’s your turn to frown, it makes a stone drop in his stomach, thinking he’s messed up really badly but it’s gone in another second. “….you really don’t remember do you…?”

He opens his mouth to say something but your lips meet his, he shivered, mouth feverishly adapting to yours before you pulled away. 

“Happy birthday, Goro.” You whispered in his ear.

Every muscle in his body tensed. June the 2nd. The day his mother so many years ago, when she was alive, pushed out the baby she never wanted. A baby that only reminded her of the very man that ruined her life and would eventually take it.

He gulps, bringing a hand to his forehead to steady him.

“Aha, I’m sorry- thank you…”

His words have no trace of humor or happiness - they’re cracked and bitter, as if every word takes every effort of his to not cry.

He tries to banish this day from his mind, delete it from his memory entirely. Every time you mentioned it before he’d brush it off, a hooded look clouded his eyes, not even revealing to his love what he thought about the ordeal. Waves of raw anger and tears always threaten to overtake him, that was the day he, the humiliation to his parents, forced him into a world where he was not wanted or needed, where he will never be wanted.

It’s sad, that things had to play out the way it did. 

“You’re not happy?” You finally ask, not frowning or in an accusing tone, but one mostly out of curiosity. 

He didn’t say anything at first, the words caught in his throat and refused to crawl out. 

The little voice tapped inside his brain, telling him to lie lie lie.

“It’s not that I’m  _unhappy_.” he turns the conversation in a different direction. Away from the fact that he clearly loathed this day. “I just don’t see the appeal of celebrating something so….”

“Well, I think it’s a wonderful day.” You interrupt, drawing a circle on his shirt which in turn causes him to trail off his sentence. “It was the day that you were born, the day that a very important person in my life was born.”

Goro’s body wracks itself with shivers, whenever you tell him you love him, that he’s an important person, it strokes his ego like you wouldn’t believe. 

He bites his lip, adoration evident in his eyes, he whispers your name, voice trembling.

You tilt your head, face centimeters from his “What is it, Goro, my love?” Not close enough.

He presses you flush to him, making himself as physically close to you as he possibly can.  He tastes your mouth on his lips, feels your skin under his arms, smelling the sweet sweet sent of your hair, it’s all you, it’s all traces of you that have wedged themselves into his life and made his suffocating plain of existence  _worth_ something. 

He doesn’t know who slides their clothes off first, or who’s on top or who’s on the bottom. 

There is no top, there is no bottom. And none of it matters.

All there is is the mess of blankets hastily wrapped around you two, slick skin against skin, heat and passion.

His eyes never leave yours, they physically  _can’t_ leave yours. Like positive and negative they attract each-other.

His hands are lost in the mass that is your body, where despite the haze of his mind that’s being lost with each wave of pleasure he can still hear the words you’re saying. 

_“Pleas know- I don’t just love you for this,”_

Then you begin listing reasons.

Your praises on how he’s loved and needed.

That you don’t care about his status or his fame as a celebrity. 

You love him for what he is, ‘au natural’ Goro Akechi.

It all swirls him up in a tornado of passion and chemicals rushing in his head when he finally comes, the only words his lazy mind manages to form is the mantra ‘IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou’.

The come down takes hours, or maybe a few minutes, all time is lost.

After you’ve finished panting you use all of your breath to chant a mantra of your own.

“Happy Birthday Goro.”

He grips you tightly, not minding the sweat the mingles between yours and his’ chest. He doesn’t let go, afraid of letting go and having you flutter out of his hands, fizzing away like stardust. 

“Please don’t leave please don’t leave, I love you please don’t leave.” he sobs into your shoulder.

Still fuzzy from the high, but seeming to understand, finally understanding the pain he’s withheld, you only hug him closer.

“Cry it all out.”

And he does, disgustingly, ugly, filthy, crying that he’d kill himself if the public saw him like this.

You take it as nothing, pressing gentle kisses to the top of his messy hair and assuring him you were there.

His tears show no end, they seem to drag on for hours. His pain seems to know no limits, as endless as the dark void of the masses desires that he can feel throb very faintly at the back of his mind.

 To help quell them you suddenly start singing, like a mother would to a child.

Nothing big, it’s just humming at first, then soft words, but it’s enough to get Goro’s anguish to halt, entranced, he listens,  _allowing_ you to brush the hair that was suffocating him away from his face. 

Slowly, the throb in his head ceases, burned out by the sound of your voice. 

You both stay like that for a long, long time, until the rays of the sun don’t directly shine through the window anymore. He has work, or well,  _had_ work. 

Carefully, careful, cradling him like a child, you cox him to un-furrow himself from your chest.

His eyes are red, puffed and bloodshot. 

He looks so beautiful to you. 

“You love me.” He asks, or states, testing it out on his mouth.

You smile, kissing the sensitive skin around his eyes. “I love you.”

And then, your heart stops in your chest.

For Goro Akechi, genuinely smiles, eyes squinting, face rounding, pure unsaturated happiness.

You can’t help but kiss him again, wanting it to last forever, wanting to give him the gift of eternal happiness, so that he didn’t have to go living from compliment to compliment that managed to float by. 

“I love you.” he smiles,  _smiles_ , “I love you.

“I love you.” You smile back, ready to cry yourself. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

Goro thinks to himself, that oddly enough,

He doesn’t feel hatred anymore for his birthday. 


	7. Announcement

Hello, I shall be brief.  
I want to focus on my studies and other things that are more important to me than writing now. I'm announcing this very very late but I wanted to eventually get around to doing it.  
So for these reasons, I won't be updating my works ever or for the foreseeable future, sorry.  
I won't delete these works, and I'll let anyone who wants to read them do so, but I won't be writing on here at all.

Thanks for everything.  
-Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> @Phantom-thieves-imagines  
> Twitter:  
> Danganronparose


End file.
